The known embodiments of handles, especially of those for poles and sticks, consist either in one or more parts of plastic, cork or a cork-like material, handles of foamed plastic also being known.
Handles are also known which consist entirely of foamed plastic, a separate holding part within the foamed plastic handle being provided for attachment of a loop (compare AT 006 848 U1).
Handles for sticks and poles and tools are also known which are covered with a sheet substance. This is generally accomplished by the core of the handle being covered with a sleeve of sheet material, for example leather or a leather-like material. This is tedious work and requires precise pattern cutting and preparation of the sheet material, reworking also being necessary, for example when the sleeve or the tubing has been drawn from the sheet material over the core of the handle, so that it is ensured that the sheet material of the handle also tightly adjoins the core everywhere.